


What You Eat

by errantreality



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantreality/pseuds/errantreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla have a little chat about Carmilla's blood drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Eat

"So what was it like?" Laura lay curled into Carmilla's side, her arm splayed across Carmilla's bare abdomen. Carmilla's fingers traced lazy circles on the naked flesh between Laura's shoulder blades. She'd never felt as calm or content, or…human, as she did in that moment.

"What was what like, sweetheart?"

"Drinking my blood."

Carmilla sat up a little straighter, pushing Laura off her. Horror fluttered in her chest, beating its wings against her ribcage in a panic. She shifted until she faced Laura, who, seeing her reaction, began babbling.

"I mean, we don't have to talk about it. It's probably a really sensitive topic. Is it a really sensitive topic? I'm sorry if it is. And you don't have to answer. I was just wondering. Not like I'm wondering if you'll do it again or anything, it was just a general sort of wondering, like whether all blood tastes different."

Carmilla caught Laura's hands, moving as she spoke, with her own, stilling the other girl's tongue as she stilled the gestures, the way one might halt a machine by preventing one of the gears from turning.

"I'm not going to bite you again. I shouldn’t have that first time, but I was weak and starving. Never again, Laura, I promise," she swore, holding Laura's anxious gaze.

"Okay, like, that wasn’t really what I was asking," Laura began, but the way Carmilla's eyebrow raised told her that she'd been caught. "Maybe I was a little worried about the bloodsucking thing," she admitted.

"Never again. I promise."

The moment paused between them, as long as a heartbeat. The horror subsided from Carmilla's chest.

"So what _was_ it like?"

Carmilla sighed, rolling her eyes, but when she looked back at Laura, her lips pulled into a smirk, her failed attempt at trying to prevent a smile.

"You have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted," she shrugged in mock nonchalance.

"Aw, really?" Laura's voice raised an octave in pitch, her hands squeezing Carmilla's like an excited child's.

"Yeah. It's all the sugar you consume. You are what you eat you know," Carmilla had wanted to deliver the sentence deadpan, but the laugh escaped her before she had a chance to hold it back. In an instant, Laura was tackling her onto her back, swatting at her and giggling. She straddled Carmilla's hips, but Carmilla forced herself to sit, grabbing Laura's hands again and pinning them behind her back. Their faces were inches from each other.

"I hate you," Laura glared, her face scrunched as she desperately tried not to smile.

"I know you do, cutie. I know you do."


End file.
